I love you
by Okami.Yumigami
Summary: When someone tries to "flirt" with Orochi, he gives them ghe same answer. "I like someone else". Orochi notices Ajimi isn't feeling like himself lately, he invites him into the throne room and Ajimi is determined to find out who his lord likes. (Human!Orochi x Human!Ajimi) slightly sexual themes.


"Ah... No.. I like someone else.."

"Please, don't.. I asked nicely so fuck off.. I like someone else, okay?"

"No. I don't like that idiot, can you just stop this 'pairing' thing? I've told you I like someone else!"

Those words of Orochi lingered in Ajimi's ear. Who did his lord like? He sure liked him, that was for sure... But what would happen if Orochi didn't like him like he did? "Ah! Ajimi! Lord Orochi wishes to speak with you! He's notice you drift off a lot... He seems kinda worried." An imp tells Ajimi as it pokes him on the shoulder. Ajimi looked surprised. He was worried about him?

Ajimi smiled and nodded as he went up to the throne room to see Orochi balancing a pencil on his noise but then fell off when he noticed Ajimi. "Ah... Oh.. Um..Ajimi...Yes.." Orochi coughed, Ajimi smiled. "What did you want, Lord Orochi?" He asked. Orochi mumbled something.

Ajimi tiled his head. Orochi then got close to Ajimi and grabbed his hands. "Ajimi! I...I love you!" Orochi spat. Ajimi blushed. "Oh my, Lord Orochi!~" Ajimi gasped.

"Ajimi."

"Ajimi!"

"AJIMI!"

Ajimi snapped out of his fantasy to see a very pissed off Orochi, "this is why I called you up here! You've been spacing out too much! More than normal really.." Orochi huffed, Ajimi mumbled things that Orochi paid no mind to. "Honestly, what's gotten into you lately?" Orochi asked. Well, he can't really just go out and say he's been curious about his love life, that's silly! Though... It seems like the best choice...

Orochi poked Ajimi's neck which made him jump. "You spaced out again...I'm getting kind of worried... N-not much but.." Orochi mumbled as Ajimi blushed. "S-sorry, Lord Orochi..." Ajimi sighed. Orochi raised an eyebrow, oh great. He's not happy now. Something IS wrong if Ajimi isn't happy.

"Dude.. Are you okay? Your kinda scaring Fire there. Idiot never gets scared. I agree with, Light! Are you okay, Aji-Ji?" Orochi asked as he multi personalities kicked in. "I-I'm fine, really!" Ajimi forced a smile. "Ajiiiimmmmiiiiii..~" Orochi whined, "Fire is getting worried!~" Orochi groaned. Ajimi laughed, his lords multi personalities were quite funny..

Ajimi sighed as he scooted closer to his lord. Orochi raised an eyebrow at this then jumped slightly when he felt Ajimi wrap his and around his. "A-Ajimi?" Orochi stared at Ajimi with wide eyes before Ajimi then hugged his lords side. "Ajimi what are you- ah!" Orochi gasped as he felt Ajimi lick up his neck. Orochi quickly moved away. "A-Ajimi! W-what do you think you're doing?!" Orochi yelped, Ajimi sat there in silence.

Orochi stared at him, geez, what's gotten into him?! He's not happy, he's being more clingy and sexual than ever before! Not like Orochi really cared about the new sexual part he discovered about Ajimi, he could have some fun with that.

"I-I'm serious... You're normally pretty happy.. What's gotten into you?" Orochi muttered. Ajimi was still silent. Orochi sighed heavily as he then walked over to Ajimi then wrapped his arms around his side. Ajimi's eyes widened as he turned his head to Orochi who had his head half buried in his back but you could see him blushing.

"L-Lord...Orochi?" Ajimi gasped as Orochi just huffed. "Stop being sad... It's not like you.. I don't like it. It's not the you I fell in love with..." Orochi blushed more. Ajimi just made a big smile as he then hugged his lord. "Y-you love me?! T-tha..That makes me so happy..!" Ajimi laughed as Orochi yelped again. Fuck. He just said that out loud...

Orochi nodded slightly as Ajimi nuzzled him. Orochi slightly grinned. "Well, at least your back to normal..." Orochi laughed as he patted Ajimi's back.

Ajimi smiled as he clang to his lord. "I love you, too, Lord Orochi.." Ajimi mumbled as Orochi rolled his eyes. "I know, I know... I've noticed that since you begun to work under me..." Orochi said. Ajimi continued to smile. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable and upset.." Ajimi hugged him tighter. Orochi sighed as he patted Ajimi's back again.

"I know, I know.. Just, don't lick my neck again.. That was odd.." Orochi huffed.

"Sorry.. Won't happen again.." Ajimi apologized.

* * *

**Authors Note: Haha, yep. Orochi and Ajimi are humans in this, sorry. I can write one in their normal, true forms if anyone would like.. Also, about my story "The Demon Lords are Back?" I haven't really given up on it yet, I need ideas. ;7;**


End file.
